Love Sickness
by Blade100
Summary: Kung Fu Panda. Po has become sick, due to a horrible sickness. A sickness that will endanger not only himself, but his friends. Especially Tigress. What is this disease you ask? It is the powerful and life altering disease called... Love. PoXTigress
1. A Dangerous Disease

Ello, Ello! Yo! Top of the morning to ya! What it is? Word up! Kay…I'm do- RAISE THE ROOF! Okay. NOW I'm done. So… well OBVIOUSLY there are little Kung Fu Panda stories, and even more obviously, there is an even smaller amount of Po and Tigress stories so… Warning, slight Viper and Mantis cause…Well cause.

**A Dangerous Disease**

"How do you feel?" Viper asked.

"My head hurts, my stomach is going Monkey style, and my hurt feels like it's trying to EXPLODE!" Po yelled, wiping some sweat from his head.

"Okay Po, what happened?" Mantis asked. He then jumped on to the panda's back and then to his shoulder as the Dragon Warrior played with his fingers, nervously. "Well…uh…Ya see…"

"Po, you can tell us anything," Viper smiled. "We won't laugh; make fun of you, or anything like that."

"Atleast she won't," Mantis whispered, only to get a tail whacking his head. "I mean, yeah pal!"

"Okay…Ya see Tigress-"

"Attacked you?" Mantis asked.

"No. She-"

"Yelled at you?" Viper asked.

"No. She-"

"Insulted you?"

"Humiliated you?"

"Attacked, yelled, insulted, and humiliated you?"

"Attacked, yelled, insulted, humiliated, a-?"

"NO! She…she said nothing."

"Huh?"

"It was weird! Ya see it all started this morning, just a few hours ago!" Po began as his flashback took place.

**That Morning**

"And here's the spot where the Furious Five sleep and relax!" Po explained as he guided a small group down the hall.

"PO! Why are these people in here?" a loud voice yelled. Master Shifu walked over and glared at his larger friend and the party with him.

"Uh…well…Ya see Master Shifu-!"

"Po was giving this tour around the temple! It…Is…AWESOME!" a child cried out, jumping up and down and letting his arms fly about.

"Po! These people. Out. Now," the red panda ordered, squinting his eyes.

"Sigh. Yes Master Shifu," Po bowed. "Okay, head on out guys. I'll see you at the door to give you your refund."

"Can we still keep our souvenirs?" one boy asked as he pulled out Master Monkey's pants, while another pulled out Master Crane's hat, and another took out the Invisible Spear… or not, it was hard to tell with the last one.

"PO!"

"Don't worry! The Five won't notice!"

"Hey! Where's my hat?!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PANTS?!"

"Then again…"

"Sigh…Return the items on your way out," Shifu groaned, leading the group out. As the group walked out, Po reached into his pockets to reveal two handfuls of gold coins.

He then let out an upset sigh and put the money back into his pockets, but one of the coins slipped out.

It hit the ground, and Po's foot landed on it, causing the Dragon Warrior to slip and fall back, breaking the paper wall.

BAM!

"Po?!"

"Tigress? AHHHH! TIGRESS!!" Po screamed as he realized the position he was in. He was laying on his back, with an upside down view of an almost naked Tigress. The Master of the Tiger style must have just come back from training, because you could still see sweat on her body, and her top was off and a copy of her clothes lay on her bed to replace her sweaty ones.

Tigress quickly covered her chest with one arm, while using the other to hold her pants. Her mouth hung open and her eyes became dinner plates, as Po's did the same. After a few seconds though, everything clicked.

"TIGRESS! OH GOD! I'm sorry!" Po yelled, covering his eyes with his hands. "I didn't see anything! Uh… not that your not hot! I mean, I would love to look at you! NO! Not in a sick, perverted way! I mean, you are incredibly sexy! NO! I meant that you're beautiful! NO! I mean, you're not horrible! No, that's not right either! I mean… you are very beautiful, and I'm sure you can get plenty of guys' heads turning! I-I-I mean…what I meant to say was-"

"Po."

"Yes?" the panda asked, opening one eye to see Tigress was now fully dressed.

"Out. Now."

"Y-yeah, okay. I'm out!" Po yelled as he quickly fought to get up. "Uh…Tigress? Help?" Po asked. He then felt a hand grab his own and he was pulled, making the tiger and panda meet face to face. "Um…thanks."

"You're welcome," Tigress replied, tooken back from the sudden closeness between her and the Dragon Warrior. She then looked down to see their hands were still intertwined. She quickly pulled back and bowed. "Excuse me, Dragon Warrior."

"Uh…yeah…" Po whispered, as Tigress walked off.

**NOW**

"What do you think?" Viper asked.

"It's obvious. He's got'**It**!'" Mantis loudly whispered.

"'It?' What's 'It?!'" Po asked, suddenly worried.

"Po… you have an extremely dangerous disease," the small green insect explained. "It will endanger you, and everyone you know."

"Mantis-" Viper began, but was cut off.

"Viper, I gotta tell this to him straight… Po…"

"Y-yeah?"

"You're…you're…"

"I'm…I'm…?"

"You're…you're…"

"I'm?!"

"You're…you're…"

"OH JUST TELL ME ALREADY!!"

"Okay! You're in love… with Tigress it seems…"

"……"

"Po?" Viper questioned. "Are you okay?"

* * *

"Morning Monkey," Crane said.

"Morning," Monkey greeted.

"Have you see Po and the oth-"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

"What was that!?" Monkey asked.

"I don't know! But it came from the palace! Come on!" Crane ordered as the two raced back to the palace.

**END**

I just realized… who's taller? Po or Tigress? Oh well. R n R!


	2. Awkward

**Awkward!!**

"That's crazy! Tigress and me? NAH! I mean, she's beautiful, strong, fierce, hot, beautiful, strong, and an AWESOME warrior! And I'm-"

"The Dragon Warrior," Mantis interrupted. "You'll do find."

Knock…knock…knock…

"Yes?" Viper asked.

"Viper? Can I talk to you?" Tigress's voice asked.

"Hide!" Mantis ordered Po.

"Where?!"

"Viper?" Tigress asked.

"Just a minute!" Viper yelled.

"The closet!" Mantis ordered, running to Viper's closet. Why does she need a closet, if she has no clothes or anything…? I do not know!

"Wait!" Viper yelled, but the two had already fitted themselves in and closed the doors. "Get out of there you t-!"

"Viper?" Tigress asked again, opening the door.

"Huh? Oh! Tigress! How are you?" Viper asked, forming a smile with her lips.

"Fine… who are you talking to?" the female tiger asked.

"Oh…no one! Just um… practicing for this play! I promised some village kids I would," the snake lied. "Get out of here you two!" she yelled, weakly, followed by a nervous laugh.

"…Okay… I was wondering if we could have a talk. Just between girls?" Tigress asked.

"Of course Tigress!" Viper smiled, but then looked at her closet. "Meet me at the lake just outside the valley, okay?"

"Very well. Thank you, Viper," Tigress bowed, walking out.

…

…

…

BOOM!

"What do you think she wants to talk about?" Po asked, as he lay on the ground.

"What do you think?" Mantis asked, lifting the panda up from underneath him. "You!" he yelled as he was crushed by Po's weight.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see, "Viper replied. "You won't hear it from me!"

"Aw come on Viper!" Mantis yelled, forcing himself out from under Po. "Why not?" he asked, stopping half way.

"This is between girls!" Viper answered. "Now out!" she ordered as she herself slithered out.

* * *

"So why are we following Viper and Tigress?" Po asked as Mantis sat on his head, and the panda walked through the bamboo forest.

"It's simple Po. Whenever a woman says one thing to a man, it usually means the opposite," the insect explained.

"So Tigress really meant I should stay with you guys when she told me to leave?"

"Oh no, she really wanted you to leave."

"Then why-?"

"Shhhh! There they are!" Mantis loudly whispered. The two walked forward and found a cliff, with a bush put at the edge conveniently. As the two hid, they saw Viper and Tigress sitting on the edge of the blue lake, talking.

"So what's wrong, Tigress?" Viper asked.

"I want to ask you… do I seem attractive?" Tigress asked with obvious reluctance.

"Attractive? Tigress I have never even heard you say that word! Wait… is this about Po?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Tigress…"

"Sigh… perhaps it does… At first I thought it was just respect for him as the Dragon Warrior, but now…" Tigress whispered. "I think I have fallen in love with hi-"

SPLASH!

"What the-? MANTIS!" Viper screamed, seeing the green insect in the water.

**Ten Seconds Ago**

"Can you hear them?" Po asked.

"Shhhh! I'm trying!" Mantis yelled.

Crack…

"What was that?" the insect asked.

Crack… Crack…

"Uh oh," the Dragon Warrior and Master of the Mantis Style whispered as the cliff they were on began cracking.

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten all of Monkey's almond cookies before we got here!" Po groaned as the cliff gave way on his weight.

**Now**

"What are you doing here?!" Tigress yelled angrily as Mantis swam on shore.

"GUYS!" Po yelled as he splashed in the water. "Can't swim! Hel-!" Po cried out as he began falling into the water.

"Po! Tigress, go help him! I'll take care of Mantis!" Viper ordered as she helped Mantis with her tail. The tigress nodded and jumped into the water, swimming after her crush. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Uh…You know your eyes are VERY sweet!" Mantis commented. The comment did little to help him from Viper's glare. "Hehehe…heh….Aw man."

* * *

_Po… Was he spying on me? Did he hear me say I love him? If so... does he love me? _Tigress thought as she swam down. She shook her head of the thoughts, and continued down her path.

She soon caught sigh of a large black and white being, falling deeper into the seemingly bottomless lake. She swam over and saw the unconscious body of the Dragon Warrior.

She quickly took his hand and swam to top, swimming as fast as she could, despite her added 'weights.'

Finally though, she was able to force herself back to fresh air. She took gasps of fresh air as she threw Po's body on to the shore, with herself following, still gasping for air.

"Po? PO!" Viper shouted, slithering over. She put her head to the panda's neck, looking for any signs of life. "He's alive, but only barely! I think he needs mouth-to-mouth!"

"So? Give it to him!" Mantis commanded.

"Hello? NO ARMS!"

"Well I can't do it! I'm too small…Guess that leaves you Tigress," Mantis said, smiling in his mind, but knowing better to do it with Tigress looking.

"Me? I can't I…I…"

"Tigress, hurry! He doesn't have much more time!" Viper begged.

"Alright, alright!" Tigress screamed. She then bended and took a deep breath as she opened Po's mouth. She then opened her own and pressed her mouth into Po's. After a few seconds she pulled herself off and used her hands to press on Po's chest. "Come on!" she ordered as she took another deep breath and opened up Po's mouth again.

Both second and third try had failed, and Po was still lying down. "DARN IT!" she yelled, slamming her fist into the ground. "Po! WAKE UP!" she ordered. _One more try... _she thought. She took Po's head in hand and opened his mouth. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and placed her mouth on Po's.

_Huh? _Po thought as his eyes opened. _Am I dead? Look…an Angel! I AM DEAD! _Po screamed in his mind, but stopped. _Wait… Tigress?! _Po realized as the female tiger put her lips on his own.

Po didn't know whether to push Tigress off, or pull her closer as he could feel the young maiden share her own breath with his own. In the end he shut his lips and just relaxed into the 'kiss.'

"Awesome…" Po whispered as Tigress finally pulled away from the minute long contact. Suddenly the panda started coughing and he spat out some water.

"Po…you're alive!" Tigress smiled.

"Yeah… thanks to you and that awesome kiss," Po joked, only to blush red at his own joke, with Tigress doing the same. "Sorry! That joke sucked and-"

"Master Po," Tigress interrupted and relaxed on the Dragon's Warrior large stomach and putting her arms around his neck. "Shut up and just enjoy the moment," the tigress ordered as she held Po closer and rested her head at Po's neck, just under Po's head.

"I…I can do that…yeah," Po whispered nervously. He gulped deeply and burned red as he put his own hands around Tigress's waist, holding her. He then smiled and closed his eyes as Tigress shut her own eyes, and the two enjoyed the other's warmth.

"Uh… guys? We're still here ya know," Mantis interrupted.


End file.
